Silk
by GlammyGlamm
Summary: Mafias, Brothels, and...love? Oh my... The story of Katniss' life as an orphan in 1920 Chicago. Hardships, Tragities, and of course Romance with a certain blue eyed man. AU OOC M for language, adult situations, and lots of sexual reference..oh and maybe a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story of mine...I'm not going to say much, except that I hope you all like it.**

**Be kind to my BrainChild.**

Every girl is provided with a robe when they come to this place. The first robe is plain, thin cotton, with patches from years of wear and tear. After about a year you're upgraded to a new fluffy robe of your own. the longer you've been here, and the more money you bring in, the better robe you acquire.

I've been here for five years. I got my silk robe yesterday.

It was a bittersweet feeling.

It meant I was good at what I did. I was good at being a whore. Then again, robes are how everyone knows your rank here. Silk is the top. Silk means respect from all the women around you in this dog eat dog place.

You wear your robe everywhere. You dont really have a choice, it's the only article of clothing you own.

Daddy Snow makes sure of that.

Cornelius Snow is the owner of The Capitol, the finest brothel in all of Chicago. He controls everything here: what you eat, what you look like, who you see.

This place is not what everyone outside thinks. It's not an unorganized orgie full of heathan women that 'can't be tamed.' Sure some of girls came here to live what they see as an easy life. There are some who show up on the doorstep because they feel they have no place else to turn. Others are brought in by Cato and Cray, Snows gangmen.

That's how I came here. They found me in an alley, cold and close to death.

They brought me into a room and left me with a small man with an odd beard. He was sitting at a small round table with a stack of papers in front of him. He stared at me for a moment, it was obvious he was keeping an emotionless facade.

"Hello, my name is Seneca Crane. Please, have a seat..." his voice had an oddly soothing quality, he motioned for me to sit in the chair across from him.

We sat ther for the next half hour or so, the only dialogue was him asking questions and me answering them. he recirded all of my personal information.

My name is Katniss Marie Everdeen.

I am thirteen.

I have grey eyes.

I have brown hair.

I am a runaway.

No...I am not a virgin.

Seneca's facade cracked more and more the farther we went into this interveiw or sorts. Finally after recording my height, weight, and measurements he laid his pen down.

"Do you know where you are Miss Everdeen?"

I shake my head. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Have you ever heard of a place called The Capitol?"

"Only in passing..."

"Do you have any idea what The Capitol is Miss Everdeen?"

I shake my head again.

"Miss Everdeen...The Capitol...it's well...it's a brothel dear..."

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. I felt as thugh all of the blood had been drained from my body. I jumped up from my chair and ran to the door and tried my best to open it.

I was in tears. Seneca sat at his table.

After what seemed like a lifetime of struggling I sank to the floor and hugged my knees close to me.

"Miss Everdeen...er um..Katniss?"

I looked up and Seneca had a hand stretched out, I took it and he helped me off the floor. I sat back at the table and Seneca took his seat again.

"Now Katniss...I know this is all alot to take in but-"

"A lot to take in?! Seneca I'm not a whore. I can't be here"

"Katniss! Calm yourself! There is something you need to understand. You are not your own person now. You are now the property of Cornelius Snow, you however will only adress him as Daddy Snow...Please understand Katniss. If you defy him...You will be punished in the most horrific ways. If you deny him...he will TAKE what he wants. If you even think about leaving...He will have you killed."

I felt myself grow pale.

Seneca had me stand under a large lamp that looked as if it came from an examination room in a hospital. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to behave and nothing bad would happen to me.

I didn't beleive him.

A few minures after Seneca left a tall broad man with stark white hair and the eyes of a serpent entered the room. He was dressed in all black. With a white lapel rose.

He introduced himself as Daddy Snow.

One look at me and Snow declared me a best seller...I didn't understand at the time...but it didn't take long to figure it out.

As Cray escorted me to my room that night I noticed that every other girl I passed had short hair, like the flappers that my mother would always warn me about. She would tubk me in at night and tell me about the wild women that drank and slept around at the speak-easies. She made me promise that I would be a good girl. Then she would run her fingers through my hair.

The next day Snow came to my room and told me he was taking me to a stylist. I asked if he was going to cut my hair. He smiled a sickly sweet smile that made my skin crawl, chuckled, and stroked my hair as if he were petting a dog. I had to fight the urge to slap him. He told me he would never cut my hair. That it along with my grey eyes, tan freckles, and round lips were part of my exotic charm. He left me to get 'pampered.' More like plucked as if I were a turkey for thanksgiving. Every hair was ripped from my body. I felt truly naked. I was escorted back to my room and gven protocol for clients. Then told my first one would be arriving any minute.

When he walked in I thought I might die.

Gale Hawethorne.

I knew him.

When I finally found the courage to look up at him, his eyes were the size of saucers.

"C-Catnip...?"

I couldn't find my voice.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

Tears started to burn my eyes at that point.

"I don't really know Gale...I just...sort of...woke up here..."God, Catnip...you're only 13...you don't belong here...you-you can't do this!"

My voice was weak, "I don't really have a choice now..."

He grabs my shoulders and pulls back so that I'm looking him in the face. "Yes. You do Catnip. Go home. Just...leave."

"It's not that easy Gale! I can't leave! Don't you think I've thought of that?! Don't you think I would if I could?! If I am so much as overheard talking about leaving they will kill me...life is complicated here Gale. I'm not my own person anymore."

"Catnip..."

"Listen. Gale...just drop it...I-I don't even have a home to go back to anymore...so-"

"What do you mean? Catnip what are you sayi-"

"It doesn't matter Gale. I've accepted this life now. My..life now."

I began to untie my robe.

Gale held up his hand. "Don't. Catnip...for Christ sake, keep your clothes on."

For a moment if felt angry...rejected.

And it must have been written all accross my face because Gale began stuttering about what he really meant.

"Catnip I'm not going to take advantage of you...you're just a little girl."

I sat on the edge of the bed, head down, arms crossed. I felt the bed shift and I knew Gale had sat beside me.

"Catnip listen to me...let me help, I..can do something. Anything. Catnip I'll figure something out...just please let me help you."

I shake my head. "No Gale. No one can help me now."

"God Catnip. Stop being your father and accept some help for once."

My head snapped up. Angry tears filled my eyes. "Don't..Don't you EVER compare me to him...to that monster!"

Gale reached out to touch me. To try and comfort me. I flinched from his touch. "Gale. Either collect what you came for or leave. Please." My words were spat like venom and cold as ice.

His face hardened. "Fine Catnip. Enjoy your life as a whore."

His comment tore me in half. I threw myself back onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.

That was five years ago today.

**Well there you have it. The first little tidbit of Silk. This is a very intense story, if you can't already tell, and it takes alot of thought to make everything weave into the web. So I'm not sure that there will be frequent updates. But I am trying.**

**Review my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

There's a knock on my door.

"Just a moment!" I step out of the run down rust stained shower and wrap a tattered towl around myself.

Another knock

"Just a moment please! I'm coming!" I leave the tiny bathroom and exchange the towel for my thin underclothes and robe.

Another knock. Louder this time.

"I. Am. Coming!" I trudge to the door as I finish tying my sash of my robe. I can't figure who would be on the other side of that door. We don't do day clients. Daddy Snow doesn't knock. And out of all th ladies here the only one who has the audacity to knock like a madwoman is a certain auburn haired hazel eyed firecracker. As I open my door I am met by those very eyes.

Johanna. Also known as 'Juicy JoJo'...and my best freind.

Johanna has been here nearly fifteen years. She's the only woman Daddy Snow has kept past age thirty. Everyone here at The Capitol assumes that she is one of the woman that came here because she wanted to, because she wanted a life of sex, money, and real booze, not the stuff made to get aruond prohibition regulations.

I however know the truth

...

Johanna came from the wealthy side of town. Her father was the owner of Martin Law Firm, and since the day she was born she was betrothed to the son of the owner of Benson Law Firm. His name was Marvel. The way Johanna had described him he seemed very handsome. She had told me the entire story of their marriage. How he seemed nice enough. He was kind and caring, never made her lift a finger. The made love ofthen, and Marvel was constantly talking of children, a son to carry on his name.

Within the first month of marriag they were expecting.

Everything ran smooth the first few months, and the paperwork for the law firm merger was drawing to a close. However, as Johanna entered her second trimester she fell ill. The doctor diagnosed it as simply being the flu, but had her put on bed rest for extra precaution. With each day Johanna seemed to grow weaker. She grew pale and thin, and her appetite dwindled.

One morning Johanna woke up screaming in pain. The doctor and midwife were called immediately. Within three hours the labor was over. The baby was born.

A still birth.

Johanna was so weak she didn't have the strength to see straight. But she held her baby.

And she cried.

The doctor offered his condolences and Marvel pulled him what went wrong, what had happened.

The doctor replied that Johanna's body was not strong enough to handle both the illness and the child, and since the illness could not seem to be expelled from her body, the child was. When Marvel asked if Johanna would be able to conceive again the doctor nodded hesitantly, saying she had no problems with conception, but since the baby was a still birth it indicated that the child was never alive to begin with. He told Marvel that her chances of ever completeing a pregnancy was virtually none.

And in that moment Marvel changed.

Johanna assumed he was depressed, that he just didnt feel like being around people. But as soon as the merger came to a close Johanna was shipped off and sold to The Capitol. Marvel told her family she had died, that she was still weak from illness and that she fell down the stairs and borke her neck.

It was a closed casket funeral.

When Johnna arrived here she was bone thin, ghostly pale, and heartbroken.

'A mess' Daddy Snow had declared her. He gave her one week to rest. No more.

During that week Johanna came to a revolation. She decided to make the most of what she had been dealt, to do as her father had always told her and be the best at what she was.

In that moment she decided to be the best whore in all of Chicago.

...

"Well well well, look at this, my little Katniss all grown up." Johanna beams as she eyes my robe, the body is made of an oddly flamelike pattern, reds, blues, yellows, purples, and oranges swirl and flow together. Johanna tugs on at the midnight blue sash. I swat her hand away.

"It's a beauty Catnip I'll give you that!"

She shuts the door behind her and turns to find me glaring at her.

"What?! It's just a nickname!"

"Not to me Jo. To me it's so much more than that." I sit at my vanity and pick up my brush, which Jo swiftly plucks from my fingers.

"Please, let me. I miss having hair I can actually brush."

"Oh so now you're just using me?" I smile at her, we tease like this often.

"Yes, didn't you know? I'm living through you vicariously Little Miss Catnip."

My smile fades.

"Sorry...I still can't understand why you don't like it so much, it's a hell of a lot better than 'Juicy JoJo'!"

I sit in silence for a while as Johanna runs the brush through my hair. She knows many things about me. She knows I was forced into this just as she was. She knows I have no hime to return to just as she doesnt. But Johanna doesn't know why. She doesn't know the dark secrets my childhood holds. No one does.

"Catnip was my childhood nickname. It just...it's a painful reminder is all."

Johanna meets my gaze, and I know she understands.

Once my hair is dry and a modest amout of makeup had been applied to my face I stand and take a glance at the clock.

4:30

Johanna and I leave my room and make our way to the dining room in silence.

**Reveiw! Pretty Please! I'm a little unsure about this one, it's different that what I usually write, so feedback would be awesome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad you guys like it so far! I'm writing as fast as I can while still keeping up the quality I want this story to have.**

**WARNING: This chapter has a racial slur in it. This is NOT my personal opinion. This is SIMPLY to further enhance the feel of the era. This WAS NOT intended to offend. If it does I am truly sorry.**

**Let it begin.**

he dining hall is large and ornate. On the weekends Daddy Snow rents it out to many 'upstanding' members in the Chicago community. But when it's not being used to house one large orgie...it's where he feeds us. Only the best for his 'beloved whores'.

We're herded in like cattle, pushed through a line to receive what is usually the equivalent of what a person on the streets would get at a food pantry.

'Stew' and a stale roll.

There are only two tables in the room. They're large and made of rich hardwood. the tables are surrounded by plush high back chairs.

These tables are for 'honored guests'. Ever so often we will enter and a man, or men, or even a woman, will be sitting in the plush chairs, faces rosy with alcohol, eyes glazed with lust.

Like buyers at a cattle market.

They watch us while we eat and interact, and befor the end of the day...one of us is gone.

We all sit on pillows scattered around on the floor. Legs crossed trying to cover ourselves with the meager lingerie and robes provided.

As Johanna and I make our way to our 'seats' we hear a loud feminine scream.

Everyone knows what this means.

Here lately there have been a lot of girls disappearing for one reason or another, and this leaves Daddy Snow...shall we say...short handed. So to make up he sends Cato and Cray out every night to 'make runs' and if they're smart they don't come back empty handed for more than one night, so they prey on the easiest target.

Orphans.

The prohibition has affected this country in many ways. It's sent people into withdrawals: shakes, mood swings, desperate and violant rampages. The Jake that was made to get around guidlines stoped all of these, but left thousands ill, paralized, even dead. When the speakeasies were set up the townsfolk breathed a collective sigh of relief. That is until the police nosed their way into private meetings and found out the locations, busting down doors and carrying away mothers and fathers, leaving hundreds of kids orphaned.

The orphanages are overflowing and the first to go are the weakest elder girls. they aren't stong enough to do what a boy can, and their old enough to work in factories.

So they hit the curb, where Cato and Cray are awaiting their arrival.

Everyone wathces the large double doors at the end of the hall. We're all anxious to see her. The poor child forced into this life.

When the doors open the sight before us causes alarm.

There are two. two small figures thrown onto the hard floor.

Harmonious innocence in its finest.

Ebony and Ivory brought to life.

The first to stand is a dark skinned beauty. She's slender; athletic almost. Her hair is wild curls in every direction. That of a lion. Her eyes are large and not quite brown. Theyre a tan-gold color, like sand at dawn, and they too have a wildness about them. She catches my gaze just before she turns to the small heap beside her. She helps the small thing up.

She's short. Very petite and thin. Her hair is long, it looks as if she hasn't had a hair cut since she was born, The color of cornsilk flows in waves over her face and arund her shoulders. When she pushes the tendrils out of her eyes Johanna and I, who appear to be the only two still intruiged by the arrival, draw a collective gasp.

She's so young.

Her face is small and heart shaped. Light freckles pepper her tiny nose. Her lips are small, but full, and her eyes...her eyes are wide and ice blue and full of innocence.

My heart breaks. This child with the eyes of innocence is being forced into a world where all innocence is stripped from you, leaving you cold and raw.

Those wild eyes catch mine again, but this time they hold my gaze for a good seven seconds before ushering the innocent eyes into the line. I turn back to my food and take another spoonful of 'stew'. About the time my spoon reaches my bowl agaon theres a clatter and a growl. I look up and see Johanna's eyes wide and staring behind me. I follow her eyes and see a very angry Glimmer in front of a very terrified child.

"What the hell you little bitch!" her statement is directed towards the innocent, now teary, eyes. "Watch where the fuck you're going or I'll rip that scraggly hair out of your head before they have a chance to chop it off!"

Wild eyes took a step forward and opened her mouth to say something, but Glimmer beat her to the punch. "Don't even think about it you little nigger!" she spat her words and the room gasped.

That's the final straw.

I jump up and run the the girls' aid. I step in front of them, which puts me nose to nose with Glimmer.

"That'a enough Glimmer, it was an accident. Walk away. Now."

"Oh please! Like I'm gonna listen to you just because you have a shiny new robe? We all know you bribed Daddy Snow for it anyway. Never woulda got it if little Catnip woulda kept her legs and mouth shut!"

"Is that supposed to hurt coming from a girl who's own parents sold her off to be a whore because she tried to fuck with her own brother!"

"You bitch!" and her hand makes contact with my cheek.

and my fist makes contact with her nose.

"Bithches slap. A real woman will knock a bitch out."

And with that I turn to the two young girls and smile, "C'mon, you can sit with me."

The pair folllows me in silence, and when we rach our small circle they plop down on the smae pillow and start to eye the 'stew' in their bowl. The wild eyed girl takes a spoonful and grimaces.

Johanna chuckles, "You get used to it I promise."

There's a pregnant silence as everyone racks their brains for a conversation starter. My eyes wander to the innocent eyes and I find them still brimming with tears. "Hey now sweetie, don't listen to anything anyone says around here, they're just talk." I smile at here. She stares back at me. I clear my throat, "So, uh, what's your name sweetie! I'm Katniss."

"And I'm Johanna, but you can call me Jo."

Still no reply.

The wild eyed girl sets her bowl down and wipes her arm accross her mouth, "My name is Rue, and this here is Primrose...But most folks just call her Prim. She don't talk much." She has a rich accent. It's one that I've only heard a couple times. It's from the southern states.

Johanna raises an eyebrow at her, "You have a pretty thick accent there kid, how did you end up in Chicago?"

"It's a long story ma'am...One I'd rather not tell right now please."

We nod and sip on soup in silence.

Finally I ask the question every eacesdropper is waiting for, "How old are you two Rue?"

"Well Im 14," my heart breaks a little, "and Prim...well she's 12." and my heart shatters.

"Oh God...Snow can't do this...she's just a baby."

Rue shakes her head, "He's not. She's just gonna work as help around here till she gets a bit older. Who knows, maybe we'll get better food with her in the kitchen, ain't that right sis." Rue smiles at prim and throws an arm over her shoulder. Prim cracks a fraction of a smile.

"Wait wait wait, sis? As in sister? Forgive me, but I don't see the resemblance."

I could hit Johanna for her crudeness.

"We ain't blood sisters, but we's the closest each others got to family anymore."

And then the bell sounds.

A signal for us to 'return to our posts'.

Rue gives Prim a big hug and sends her off to the kitchen. Rue looks scared out of her mind, so I pull her into a hug. "What room are you in Rue?"

"Third floor. Room 18." her voice shakes.

"That's right next door to me. Come on I'll walk you there."

I see Prim smiling at the cook, Greasy Sae, as we walk out. She'll be ok with Sae.

By yhe time we reach Rue's room she's shaking like aleaf. I pull her to a tight hug again. "You listen to me Rue. You're gonna be ok. You can do this. Just get throught it."

"Katniss...I..I can't! Please Katniss..I'm scared..." she's going into hysterics. I bend onto her level and look her in the eye.

"You have to Rue If you do't you're gone. And where will that leave Prim?" Her face turns somber.

"You're right..."

"Good Girl, now listen to me. In a minute a man with bright orange hair will come knocking on your door, his name is Darius. He's a good guy here. He's just here to give you a small slip of paper that tells you who your clients are for tonight ok?"

She nods.

I kiss her on the forhead.

She takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes and smiles her best smile.

"That a girl. You'll be ok. I know it."

Without a word she turns and walks into her room.

"Please God let her be ok."

**So there it is. Intense and a litte bit of plot, wheter is seems like it or not ;) **

**SO REVIEW! I want opinions! Critics are appreciated. Flames get punched by Katniss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am thrilled with the responses I'm getting :) Now a few quick notes.**

**1. I do try to proof read. I know it doesn't look much like it, but I do try. I am sorry.**

**2. I meant to say this earlier but I forgot. Remember that in this story Gale and Katniss are not the same age, he was 18 in the first chapter while Katniss was only 13. They knew each other but weren't as close as they are in the books. That is why Gale didnt go to great lengths. Sorry if that was a bit off putting.**

**3. If you guys have any question feel free to ask me either through reveiw or PM. Same thing goes for Ideas. Whether its for this story or a new story you would like to see written. Just tell me!**

**4. This chapter is very VERY dark and graphic. Lots of violence. Some forced sexual relations. And some very sick themes. If you cant buy cigarettes maybe you shouldnt read. If you can't drive you should turn around.**

**Well, enough of me, lets see what our heroins are up to.**

There's a knock on the door. I get up from my seat in front of my dresser and open the door to see Darius. We exchange smiles and he tells me I look lovely in my new robe. I thank him and he hands me my slip of paper.

I glance over the list.

First up is Finnick Odair. I can't help but smile, and then frown.

Finnick is a favorite here. He's the kindest customer to ever come to The Capitol. He is gentle with every woman he touches, and he has the great ability to make them feel special. Everyone just assumes he's a good lover.

But that isn't the case at all.

He was in love with the daughter of one of the wealthies men in town. His Annie was everything to him. She rean of with him and they eloped. Her father was furious. He hired the best detectives in the buisness to hunt her down and bring her home. Finnick was heartbroken, but he stayed sane hoping one day they would be together again. The next summer he found out she had died of cancer. In that moment he lost his sanity. He copes by coming here and making love to a woman that in his mind is Annie.

Some call him sick or masochistic.

Who isn't these days.

"Wait...doesn't Seneca usually schedule Finnick for the new kids?"

"Yea...but Seneca disappeared. No one has seen him for days. They got a new guy down there, has no idea what he's doin, he's just puttin names with names."

"Who..um...Who did that new girl Rue get?"

His expression lets me know it's not good.

"Darius...who is it?"

"It's...It's Brutus."

"Oh God...No..No no no Darius he'll kill her!"

Brutus is an old army general. He's cruel and violent. He gets off on abusing the women he's with. Not just physically, whick is extremely painful, but mentally too.

He'll kill Rue's spirit if he doesn't murder her first.

"Darius you have to help me...tell Brutus there's been a mistake...have him come here. I'll take care of Finnick."

"Katniss..."

"Darius. Do it."

He nods and walks off.

I spot Finnick coming down the hall and give him a smile and a wave.

"Hey there Kat...Have you seen Annie? I can't seem to find her?" His eyes are so broken. Deep down somewhere he knows the truth. But his present state of mind won't let him see it.

"I sure do, she went in this room right here." I smile warmly at him. Why ruin the protective bubble his mind has fabricated?

I knock on Rues door and she answers with a nervous smile splayed acrross her face. A smile that quickly turns genuine when her eyes meet mine.

Finnick's gaze is so intense, so saturated with love that it causes my heart to clench.

"Annie...My God you look so beautiful. I've missed you so much my darling!" In the next moment his arms are around Rue hugging her so tightly.

Rue stares at me with wide questioning eyes but hugs him back.

"Fin, why don't you go on in, I need to tell Annie something."

He's hesitatnt to leave Rue's side, but he nods and walks into the room anyway.

"K-Katniss...who is that?"

"That's Finnick Odair, and tonight you are Annie Odair. Go with it. Please trust me."

"But Katniss-"

"Rue! Dammit trust me!"

She snaps her mouth shut and nods. I can hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall and my stomach turns. I kiss Rue's cheek and usher her inside.

"There she is. My bitch for the night." I wince when his hand grips my arm. That will be the first of many bruises.

"Hello Brutus." I don't try to smile or sound happy, there's no point to it. He doesn't want you to be happy to see him. He feeds off of your fear.

I open my bedroom door and as I take my first step I'm kicked onto the floor.

"C'mon bitch. I want my moneys worth." I try to pick myself up but his hand makes contact with my face, knocking me back onto my knees. "Get the fuck off the floor. I didn't pay for you to sit on your ass and look at me." He grabs a hand full of my hair and I let out a shout as he lifts me up and tosses me on the bed. He makes me lay on my back, arms and legs out in an 'X'. "Don't move or you'll regret it." I can hear his belt buckle and i close my eyes, waiting for his weight to come down on top of me. When it doesn't I open my eyes to see Brutus bringing his belt down onto the skin of my inner thigh. I let out a scream of pain an coil away from him.

"I warned you whore." He rips a curtain off of my window and tears strips off of it, then procceeds to tie my wrists and ankles to the bedposts. "You just earned yourself double lashes."

Every strike feels like fire. A hot knife being stabbed into my skin over..and over...and over again. My screams fill the room. No need in holding those back. It'll just make him hit harder.

I count. Trying to keep my mind busy and away from the hell being unleished on my stomach and upper legs.

22...23...24...25...

I concentrate on the whistle of the belt cutting through the air. I concentrate on the thwap-snap it when it makes contact with my skin. I concentrate on the screams that grow hoarse and weak with every lash. I concentrate on anything but the searing pain. I fight the urge to cry. I havn't cried in five years. I don't plan on breaking that record any time soon.

28...29...30...31...

My head is spinning. I know pain can cause a person to feel light headed, to pass out even...but I feel so weak, like I couldn't move even if I weren't tied to the bed.

34...35...36...

I'm seeing spots of color behind my eyelids. My cries are growing weaker. So Brutus hits harder.

38...39...

The last...number forty...goes right accross my face. I yelp and Brutus chuckles darkly.

I'd give you more...but you're too weak of a bitch to handle it. You'd probably die, and that would be no good...so far I think you'll be my favorite..." I feel his rough finger run over my leg and I lift my head to see what's happening. My legs are striped crimson. I gasp and fight tears again. That's why I feel so dizzy. I've lost blood. Lots of blood. My eyes land on Brutus and a finger covered in crimson dissapearing between his lips.

I suddenly feel nauseous and my stomach lurches. He says nothing. He just hums in satisfaction and swipes his finger over one of the crimson stripes. I wince. He hums.

"Definately my favorite..." his voice is deep with evil and lust. A bone chilling tone.

I can hear him shuffling around. Zippers and snaps. I close my eyes tight trying to go away to some other place. Most of the time this part isn't bad.

This time will be.

I feel his weight on me and his breath on my ear makes me want to vomit, "Now, be a good whore...and...scream!"

He lets out a grunt and I let out a scream. I feel like I'm being ripped in two. I bite my lip to hold the tears in. I bite until I taste blood.

My vision is blurring again. There's so much pain. My stomach and legs are on fire. My shoulders and wrists hurt because of the compromising position.

And a pain that can go unspoken.

Theres black at the edge of my vision. I welcome it. It's an escape.

Brutus is getting angry. I've stopped screaming.

He slaps my face.

Sweet darkness.

**Like I said. It was dark and sick, but this whole story is in a way. I'm sorry if this chapter was too intense for some people. The next few will be sad and very very dark.**

**Shoot me a reveiw**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. There are alot of people asking for Peeta. It wont be long. Either the next chapter or the next. Pinky swear. **

I wake up in an empty bathtub. My empty bathtup.

I hear a sniff and my attention turns to the mass of curly dark hair at the foot of the tub.

Rue is on the floor, knees drawn up against her, eyes focused on the crimson stained towel in her hands.

My joints ache. I feel like I need to stretch. I move my leg in an effort to get it over the side of the tub and the searing pain brings memories of what has happened flooding back. I let out a small yelp and Rue's head shoots up.

"Oh God." At first it's just a whisper. "Oh God. You're awake...Oh my God!" her voice quickly escalates to a shout. "Johanna! Johanna hurry! Get in here!"

"What! What's wrong?! What's hap-" Johanna dashes into the bathroom but stops in her tracks when her eyes meet mine. She's a mess. She needs a shower. Her makeup is all over her fface. She's been crying. "Oh thank God..you're awake!" She hits her knees beside me and smiles. Her eyes are tearing up again. "We thought we were gonna lose you. You lost alot of blood doll."

I offer up a weak smile. "You kidding? I played rougher when I was a kid."

Johanna laughs. Not a happy laugh. A relieved laugh.

"Johanna...why am I in my bathtub? I feel like I havent moved in days."

"That's because you havn't."

"What?"

"Well, after that ass of a man left you to die, Darius walked by and saw your door open. When he checked to see if you were ok you were still out cold. He thought you were dead. He told Rue to run and get me while he untied you. Rue told him to move you to the bathtub so we could clean you up...You've been out cold for four days now."

"My God..."

"Yea...Rue here has been taking real good care of you. She's quite the nurse."

Rue smiles weakly, "It's the least I could do...after all this my fault. This was supposed to be me...It should have been me..."

"Rue don't you dare. He would have killed you, and what good would that have done?"

"More good than this Katniss! You're in so much pain you can't move...and Daddy Snow is not happy Katniss. One of his best girls has been out for almost a week because she tried to save a new girl. It would have been better for me to die."

That's when Johanna butts in, "Rue, go tell Darius Katniss is awak and ask Prim for some food, something that will be easy on her stomach."

Rue nods and stands, laying her little wrag down on the edge of the tub, and leaves.

"Ok...Now let's see if we cant get you to the bed, how about that?"

I nod.

"This isn't going to be a walk in the park, and it sure won't be fun. But you need out of this tub. C'mon"

She hooks her arm under mine and around my body. As she helps to life me I wince and grit my teeth. The pain is intense, dizzying even. But after much struggle I sit on the edge of my bed and Jo helps me spin so that I'm sitting up against a pillow. There are spots of crimson on my bed. I try to ignore them...but Johanna catches me eyeing them.

"We'll get you some clean sheets as soon as you're able to move agian. You'll heal faster once you get some food in you."

As if on cue Rue walks through the door with a bowl and a small loaf. My stomach growls in response and for the first time I realize just how hungry I am. She sets the tray beside me on the bed and hands me to bowl. It smells heavenly...and it tastes even better.

"What on God's green earth is this?"

Johanna smiles, "Pretty good huh? Turns out Rue was right, Prim has really spiced up our meals. Just try the bread."

I do and my eyes widen. Its fresh and warm and it tastes like heaven. I'm suddenly ravenous. I scarf and slurp down my food and when I'm done I sit back and smile...something that quickly vanishes when a new visitor enters the room.

Daddy Snow.

In his hands he holds a vase of roses. All white. They flood the room with a sickly sweet scent that makes my stomach turn.

I offer him a sweet smile, one that has been perfected over many years of practice, "Hello Daddy Snow."

"Hello Katniss dear, would it be possible for us to speak alone? Perhaps it would be a good time for your friends to clean up, customers will be arriving soon."

Johanna nods and ushers Rue out of the room, casting me a glance on her way out. Silently telling me good luck.

"I'm glad to see you've finally awoken."

I simply nod. Not quite able to catch my breath for the smell of death and roses.

"You are a brave woman Katniss, but you see, the problem is you are a woman. Women are ignorant creatures. They need constant guidance to keep them from following rash emotions."

My jaw tightens. He smiles at the reaction.

"You are also my woman, my property. When you arrived you were given one rule. Do as I say, and so now I say this. Keep to yourself. Thanks to your meddling I had to ban one of my highest paying customers to keep from starting an uproar. Not to mention I almost lost one of my biggest sources of income for a young nigger. I suggest you get plenty of rest for the next day or so. You are to go back to work this weekend. That gives you two days. If I receive a single complaint or so much as a comment that you are not up to your usual performance I promise you that your little freind will pay."

His face never shows any sign of anger. His tone is smooth and patronising.

It causes my veins to fill with ice water.

Without another word he turns and walks out, leaving the flowers behind. I feel sick. A mixture of the odor and fear, not for myself, but for Rue.

For once I am glad to follow Daddy Snow's direction and I lean back and close my eyes.

I'm going to need the rest.

**Prepare yourselves for blue eyes.**

**But if you want them I'm going to need reveiws :) I'm evil.**


	6. Chapter 6

It smells like cigars and cheap perfume. The smell makes me sick to my stomach. For being the best The Capitol sure seems like a slum hole. My eyes wander around the room, peering through the thick smoke while my father walks over to the scraggly looking old man at the front desk.

The lobby seems nice enough. Large cushioned chairs are stuck into corners. Rich wood furnishings like tables and a coatrack litter the room. Heavy imitation velvet hangs in scarlet curtains against the walls, tied back with dull gold tassels. The entire room has a tiredness to it, like even the furniture doesn't want to be there.

A clap on my shoulder pulls me from my observations. "Son, come over here." he leads my back over to the front desk to the scraggly man. It's a good thing too because I'm in such a non-concerning daze that I couldnt have made the short distance on my own. Upon a closer look I realize the man isn't old at all. Just weathered and reeking of alcohol. My grimace at the harsh smell must be a regular reaction because he doesnt but glance at my face before a retort spews from his lips.

"If you had my job you'd be a drunk too boy."

His statement seemed odd to me, but the thought is quickly swept away when my father speaks up. "Son this is Haymich Abernathy. He's in charge of the books here. He schedules clients."

Haymich nods largely and takes a swig from the bottle of white liquor under the cabinet. "Yep! That's me. Now boy, it's time for you to pick your girls, and since you are one of our higher paying customers I will direct your eyes to the dames on that wall right there. The star girls of The Capitol."

My eyes raked across the room over to the wall behind me. How had I not seen this already? Slowly I strolled over to the large portraits on the wall. Large paintings of scantily clad women. I could feel my fathers presence at my shoulder.

"I still don't understand why I have to do this." my tone is monotone. My eyes never stop scanning the pictures. We'd already had this talk on the way up here.

My father sighs, but keeps his eyes on the pictures and his face emotionless just a I do. No need to cause a scene. "If I could find a way to stop it you know I would."

"But you can."

"No son, I can't."

"You're the leader of the largest mafia on Chicago, you can do whatever you please, especially stopping your son from being forced into loveless sex. You know how I feel about this place dad. Paying a woman for sex? Its degrading to the both of us."

My father stops and looks at me. I can feel his eyes boring into the side of my face, but I never move to look at him, I just continue to stare blankly at the pictures.

"Son. Your grandfather and mother think that you need to be more of a man like your brothers-"

That's when I break eye contact with the leggy red head painted on the wall. "A man dad? Seriously? They think being a drunk, murdering, and exploiting women makes you a man? What kind of bull shit is that!?"

A pained look crosses my fathers face and I can tell he knows I'm right.

"You best pick a girl son, don't keep Mr. Abernathy waiting."

As my father walks away from me I let out a heavy sigh and continue my looking.

Juicy JoJo. I cringe at the crudeness of it. A beautiful woman with short firey hair.

Candy Box. At least her name is decent. Though it seems to be the only decent thing about her. The picture is of her sporting a near orgasmic face with her legs spread wide.

Sexy Lexi. This woman seemed more demur, if that word even belonged here. Her sandy hair was soft and straight. She was quite pretty, but she looked far too much like my mother.

I fight the urge to vomit.

That's when I saw her.

'Catnip' it said. Her hair was not a short bob like the others. It flowed in long raven locks past her bottom. The look in her pale grey eyes was that of pure unadulterated innocence. Her body was covered in a silk robe, the only flesh exposed was her creamy legs and a shoulder.

"Her. I want her."


End file.
